goodnight sweetheart
by Bigbill619
Summary: Gary Sparrow lives in London with his wife during the 1990s, but after discovering a time portal he finds he can go back to the 1940s, to the same area, at the time of the Second World War. As he travels back and forth between the two periods, he meets another woman in the 1940s era and begins to lead a double life!


**Chapter 1**

It's 12:20am October 5th.

my head is still spinning from today's events.

I can't believe that I, Gary sparrow have a daughter. This changes everything.

I wish Ron was here he would know oowhat to do.

Surely I can't carry on anymore, maybe it's time to tell phoebe the truth.

Or is there a way around this!

7:30am.

I've left phoebe a note saying I've gone shopping.

But once again I find myself in ducketts passage. I'm contemplating stepping through just once to see if it's reopened. But maybe I should leave the future past where it is.

Why could I not be happy, just being a simple tv repair man.

As I head back to the Royal Oak it hits me.

My perfect excuse.

" good morning phoebe, I need to ask you something very important. "

" what's up Gary " she replies looking concerned.

" today is 2 months since the death of Marilyn Monroe, and the guys from America want to meet. To have a sort of send off for her.

would you mind if I went "

" Gary you need to do what you think is right, and besides you haven't been away for years. Perhaps a break would do you good."

3:30pm -

The Royal Oak is heaving.

" listen up everybody, I'm going away for a week, but before I go I would like to leave with a beautiful song I wrote."

"All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go

I'm standing here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn

The taxi's waiting, he's blowin' his horn

Already I'm so lonesome I could die

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go. "

Then suddenly as I'm half way through I hear...

" you never wrote that "

I look round slowly and as my eyes meet theirs I feel excited but scared that my cover will be blown.

I stand up grab them by the arm and say

" you shouldn't be here, you need to go back."

 **Chapter 2**

3:45pm

"Gary what is this place, and how did we disappear through the back of my mums shop."

" look Ellie you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be asking questions."

" I'm going to take you back to Yvonne's and you must promise to never follow me again, understood?"

" well if you don't tell me then I'll just ask mum."

Ok think Gary, think. Ron we must speak to Ron.

As We find ourselves in a cubicle some strange song in the background about being 7 years old is playing.

We head through hoof and claw and Ellie pulls out this electronic device, I presume a smartphone like the one I had recently seen. Then out of nowhere she is asking Ron to pick us up.

4:30pm

Ellie has gone to her room to let me and Ron chat, Ron hands me a bottle of beer.

" Gary what's going on, Ellie said you claimed to have wrote leaving on a jet plane."

"Does this mean Ellie can go back as well?"

" It appears so Ron, yes."

"Does this mean anyone can go back,

I would love to go back once more Gary."

" oh yeah you think I'd let you stroll through time again after your last performance."

" buying Champagne, requesting songs that haven't been wrote yet, oh and tying me up whilst you reveal some of the worlds secrets."

"I don't think so Ron do you?"

"look Gary, when you left I found Yvonne talking to you through the fence."

"She was saying she missed you and wants you back."

"Really... do you think I have a chance?"

" Gary with the size of your ego, if I was suicidal, I'd climb it and jump off."

Yvonne walks into the room smiles at me and asks Ron to leave. She hands me a bag of food and a bunch of keys, and says.

"It's good to see you, there's dinner in the bag the spare beds made for you and clothes are neatly pressed on your bed."

" oh and the keys are for the door and for your Car which is in the garage."

" you need to be out for a couple of hours tomorrow morning, as I think me and Ellie need to talk."

9:45pm

So I've had a hot shower, clean clothes and a lamb Pasanda.

And now here I am spending the night in white satin sheets!

7:30am

I've been awake for about half an hour I can here Yvonne crying, maybe it's time to give her some space. I creep down the stairs and into my car and slowly disappear down the road.

10am

Ring ring... ring ring...

" good morning lady Yvonne sparrow speaking"

" morning lady sparrow this is officer Hammond, we believe we found your husband Gary sparrow."

"He has been in an accident!"

 **Chapter 3**

1 month later

" Ron I've just had a phone call from the hospital Gary has woken from his coma."

"That's great Yvonne I'll come down to see him later on, I'll give you some time with him."

Yvonne heads to the hospital picking up Gary's wallet on the way out.

" morning Gary how are you feeling?"

" I'm ok looking forward to going home, where is Ellie?"

"She's back at home Gary, I've told her everything?"

"About what?"

"About the last 17years, that you haven't been around for her."

"Yvonne are you saying for the last 17 years I've been in a coma?"

I'm sat here trying to think of my last memory. I remember being told I had a daughter called Ellie, and driving my car.

Yvonne hands me a photo it's of me and a lady with black hair.

Yvonne see's the blank look on my face leans in and kisses me goodbye as she wipes a tear from her eye.

As Yvonne leaves I slowly get out of bed and using two walking sticks I head for the discharge lounge.

It's time to get my life back on track.

After about an hour of arguing that I need to be released I spot Ron pushing an empty wheelchair.

6:15pm

I'm now home thanks to Ron and his famous

' as I see it speeches.'

Yvonne has made a roast dinner, there is an awkward silence between me, Yvonne, Ellie and Ron.

And then Ellie says,

" Dad do you know phoebe?"

To hear her call me dad brings a tear to my eye. Which Yvonne notices.

After I eat my dinner without replying to Ellie I pour a glass of water and say.

" no I don't remember phoebe. "

And I head to bed. Yvonne guides me into our marital room. And tucks me in.

The following morning.

I walk down the stairs and Yvonne has gone to work and left me a note which reads.

Gary,

It was so nice being next to you last night I have missed you.

Hope you rest today.

I have something very important I need to tell you, hope we can chat this evening.

Love Yvonne.

I smile and see Ron sat at the table shaking his head.

He says.

" Gary Gary Gary what are you playing at?"

" I can read you like a book, you can't continue this false pretence again."

" Ron this is my chance to take control again, I can pretend I can't remember phoebe and flit between to two eras once again."

" please Ron I'm asking you to be my wing man one more time, what do you say."

After a few minutes Ron smiles and says,

" I'll do it... but on one condition."

 **Chapter 4**

Midday

After hearing Ron's condition and carefully mulling it over.

I have agreed. But the things playing on my mind at the moment are.

What does Yvonne have to tell me?

Also how do I explain all this time away from phoebe?

Ellie should be back from school at the end of the week I'm looking forward to catching up with her!

I find myself in hoof and claw only to spot something that I probably shouldn't have seen.

7:20pm

Yvonne walks in and hands me an envelope, and kisses me on the cheek.

As I open it I can't believe what's happened she has signed hoof and claw over to me. This explains the under new management sign I seen earlier.

After thanking Yvonne and celebrating with a glass of wine.

Me and Ron go over his plan again.

8am the following morning.

Me and Ron are both Entering the toilets of hoof and claw.

Ron moaning about how uncomfortable he feels sharing a cubicle with another man. We step through the wall, and Ron's face beams with excitement. Finding ourselves in 1962.

I'm starting to feel nervous about introducing Ron to grandad wheatcroft.

But a deal is a deal.

Ron enters the Royal Oak and explains to phoebe and reg, that I have been called back into intelligence.

As a trainer for youth recruitment ,

And that i apologise for not calling as it's all hush hush.

1:40pm

After the long train journey to Liverpool.

Me and Ron enter the pub I last seen Albert in.

We head to the bar and order 2 beers. After half an hour, in he walks looking shifty as ever.

As Ron is showing him the newspaper clipping of when he entered the burning building.

I see how proud Ron is feeling by talking to his hero.

I decide to give them some peace, I sit down at the piano and start to sing...

I see a bad moon a-rising

I see trouble on the way

I see earthquakes and lightnin'

I see bad times today

Don't go 'round tonight

It's bound to take your life

There's a bad moon on the rise

I hear hurricanes a-blowing

I know the end is coming soon

I fear rivers over flowing

I hear the voice of rage and ruin

Then I hear the voice of rage is Ron.

"Get back here you overweight, thieving, moronic imbecile."

" Gary he stole my wallet."

"De'javu Ron, he did the same to me years ago."

"This is why I was nervous, about you meeting him."

So after an exhausting day in Liverpool, and Ron's foul mood on the journey home. We sneak past the Royal Oak down duckett's passage, and through the wall.

Into hoof and claws toilet cubicle.

After multiple attempts we realise that Ron can't get back through...

 **Chapter 5**

Friday midday

So with Ron stuck in 1962 for the last 3 days. I have had to cover for him by explaining to Yvonne he is visiting family in Liverpool.

But the thing that's worrying me is, what has he been up to for the last 3 days?

I have been hard at work relaunching hoof and claw and hiring new staff.

But tonight is the night I'm going back to find out how he is.

Ellie enters the room and says,

" hi dad how's your week been?"

" oh it's been great, but hard work."

"Has school been ok?"

" look dad I haven't been to school, I've been seeing this guy for a couple weeks now."

"Ellie I'm not going to judge you but I hope your looking after yourself."

After a few hours of quality time with Ellie it's time to head back to 1962.

4pm

I head to hoof and claw through the cubicle, down duckett's passage and into the Royal Oak. I enter and see phoebe and reg behind the bar I'm walking into the unknown. Who knows what Ron's been up to.

" HOW WAS AMERICA." Phoebe snaps

" hi sweetheart yes America was ok, full off the usual, ya know?"

"No Gary I don't know, and neither do you."

"Ron told me exactly what you were up to."

My face drops could Ron have really told her about Yvonne and that I'm a time traveller.

"I want the truth from you Gary now!"

I guess there is no way out of this one, I've been caught out. I can't believe Ron has done this too me.

I'm looking at reg for some help but he looks at me all dim witted.

" ok when I go down ducketts passage

I get near to the wall and...

" I grabbed him by his arms because I had a family problem in Liverpool."

"Ron am I glad to see you."

Then as I look behind him I see none other

Than Noel coward.

After all the explaining and making up I sit down to chat with Ron and Noel.

I ask them where they have been and Noel reply's.

"Well dear boy I went to a marvellous party, full of mad dogs and English men."

"Ron is quite a character, especially with his rugged good looks and songs he sings."

I look at Ron and he smiles.

" I bid you fair well dear boy."

As Noel leaves the public house I ask Ron to try to come back."

But phoebe asks.

"Ron before you leave could you sing that song."

I can't believe I'm going to play the piano for Ron to sing.

Fate

Up against your will

Through the thick and thin

He will wait until

You give yourself to him

In starlit nights I saw you

So cruelly you kissed me

Your lips a magic world

Your sky all hung with jewels

The killing moon

Will come too soon.

As Ron finishes his dreadful singing.

He informs me I'm needed back at h.q.

10.45pm

Finally the time portal has let Ron through.

And as we come out of the cubicle I see Ellie sat there...

but she's not alone.

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Mr sparrow lovely to see you again, I've been trying to track you down for a couple of days now."

" I must say you haven't aged a day."

The following morning

I've been led awake all night, I can't believe they have died. As I get out of bed it's only then I realise Yvonne never came to bed.

I head downstairs and enter the kitchen to see Yvonne, Ellie and Ron. All dressed in black. I can't handle this, turn around to leave, Yvonne touches my shoulder and says.

" I'm here for you Gary, I understand you need to go to the funeral and we will all be there for support."

"When I asked if you remembered phoebe at the hospital, I knew you were lying, but I didn't care."

I'm totally lost for words, last night I was told they would all be there. How can the two eras come together. I never wanted this.

I say I need some time to sort out a speech and I lock myself in Yvonne's study.

As I'm writing the speech I'm remembering some lovely memories.

The first time we met, and our singalong's.

10am

My speech is all done my suit and shoes ironed and polished.

I pop a hip flask in my inside jacket pocket.

I have decided to make my own way to the church.

As I'm leaving the house Ron wishes me luck. Yvonne walks over to me gives me a kiss and says.

" I will stay at the back of the church, and won't get involved unless you need me."

"Your more than welcome to sit with them, I understand."

As I'm on route it keeps going over in my mind. They haven't seen me since 1962, that's 55 years.

Hmm I chuckle to myself 55 years and I haven't aged a day. How can I possibly explain that to them.

11am

I'm walking down the aisle the coffin resting on my shoulder. I've nearly finished my hip flask already. As we put the coffin down I turn to the gathering and in the front row I notice.

A beautiful elderly lady... it's my phoebe.

I look up and see Ron I try to ask for help but Ive frozen on the spot.

But the thought of letting Frankie deadman down, kicks me into gear.

" Reg deadman was a lovely kind hearted man. His heart was always in the right place, even if his head wasn't."

"I think his family have chose a great song for reg because this grave won't hold his body down, we will see reg again."

After about 10 minutes my speech was over and we are leaving the church to the song.

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground

Ain't no grave can hold my body down

Well, look way down the river, what do you think I see?

I see a band of angels and they're coming after me

Ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down.

As I leave the church just outside the door I see Yvonne handing phoebe some tissues.

And Ron says,

" don't worry Gary I'm sure Yvonne won't say anything."

As he says it they both turn and look straight at me.

 **CHAPTER 7**

The following morning

"Gary wake up, GARY."

" Ron what do you want it's half 5."

"Listen this hasn't worked out as bad as you think."

"My friend is dead, my wife has met my wife, how is that ok?"

"While I was stuck in 1962, I met this person."

"You also know him Gary."

"After I met grandad wheatcroft, I thought I'd try my hand as a pilferer."

" But it went slightly wrong as I brought reg to the present day for an Indian."

"What he didn't realise is cars in 2016 are much faster than 1962."

"Ron are you telling me you killed one of my best friends for a takeaway?"

"Well not intentionally Gary."

"But I can make it all go away, because here I have a px32."

"All you have to do is tune your time portal to any year and any time you want."

11am

So me and Ron are going to try and prevent reg from dying.

I'm going to go back to a day before and stop it happening. Ron has told me he left the Royal Oak at 7pm so I'm going back now.

Midday 1962.

After this nobody is time traveling again.

It's all got way out of control I will bolt the toilet cubicle door!

But then again think about all the opportunities this px32 holds!

" Hi reg where's Ron?"

" I'm not sure Gary, he could be anywhere."

"But I'm looking forward to tonight, he's taking me to 2016 for a meal, but I've never heard of that restaurant."

"Look reg I'm sorry but could you work tonight I need to take phoebe somewhere."

The following morning 2016

All has been resolved Yvonne has no idea about meeting phoebe or reg dying.

As far as I know reg is still alive.

I just now need to continue pretending I can't remember the past and Yvonne will be clueless.

Ron walks into the room with a cheesy grin and says.

"Gary we could go to the premier of dr no."

"But more importantly we could get front row seats for the 1966 World Cup final."

"With this px32 our possibilities are endless, we could right a few wrongs with the world."

" Ron I think we need to throw a party in 1962 first, and welcome reg back."

9:30pm 1962.

The party is in full swing

but it's time for a speech and sing song.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you all to raise a glass to reg, he is a great bloke and a bloody good friend."

"Oi ladies present."

"So here is a song to reg...

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and can see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me.

I turn to Ron raise a glass and say

" let the adventures begin."

 **CHAPTER 8**

After what Ron did for us all, bringing reg back. I've decided to treat him.

"Morning dad,"

Ellie walks into the room looking like she has something on her mind.

"Morning love, did you sleep well?"

"Dad, I've not slept ever since I caught you singing I'm leaving on a jet plane."

"It's given me such a buzz, I've been going back every night and seeing this boy."

"He knows you, and think I'm in love with him."

11am

So I have tracked somebody down for Ron to say thanks and invited them to dinner tonight.

I have also agreed that Ellie can bring her new fella for us all to meet.

But first of all I need go to see phoebe.

1pm

Phoebe pops her head up from the bar, smiling beautifully.

"Hiya love how was hq?"

"Yes it was ok busy as usual,

What have you been up to?"

"Not much, you had a letter hand delivered

The two blokes looked a bit shifty."

I put the letter in my jacket pocket, I know who it's from.

Phoebe looks at me worryingly and asks what it's about. But I can't tell her I can't tell anybody about this.

I pour myself a large rum and my mind starts panicking about the letter.

Reg walks in and says

"Hello Gary lad, penny for your thoughts."

"Im ok reg just got a lot going on at the minute."

I head over to the piano and start to sing.

It's not time to make a change

Just relax, take it easy

You're still young, that's your fault

There's so much you have to know

Find a girl, settle down

If you want you can marry

Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy

I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy

To be calm when you've found something going on

But take your time, think a lot

Why, think of everything you've got

For you will still be here tomorrow

But your dreams may not.

Michael walks into the room and says

"Who told you I had found a girl, and marriage I'm too young for that!"

My face drops I turn to look at him as he heads upstairs.

I need to find Ellie.

3pm

I walk in the house and Yvonne has left me a note which reads...

Gary,

Ron has took me and Ellie shopping, this will give you some time to prepare tea.

We will be back for 5 o clock.

Dinner for 6pm.

Lots of love Yvonne.

X x x

P.s there's a letter on the side that was delivered earlier by hand.

I pick the letter up and place it in my jacket pocket with the other one. I'm feeling so much strain and pressure. But I must remain calm.

5:50pm

We are all sat around the table waiting for our guests to arrive.

Ding dong

Ellie leaps up and when she returns she says.

" I would like you all to meet Ben."

He is a phone salesman.

I feel such relief I thought for a moment it was going to be my son.

Ben turns to me and says quietly

"You found evil Yvonne then."

5 minutes pass and the door bell goes again. I look to Ron and say.

"Ron you have always been there for me and I will never forget what you did, go and open the door."

We all sit there eagerly wanting to see who's there and all we hear from Ron's mouth is.

"FLICK, it's you.

 **Chapter 9**

9:30am

Last nights meal was a success even though Ron and flick left early.

But now I have helped everyone I can it's time for me to deal with these letters.

I've been reading them over and over all night trying to find the best solution, but there isn't one!

"Good morning Gary."

Ron walks in with a beaming smile.

"Morning Ron, I take it you had an eventful night."

"Oh yes Gary I was well in the oppositions half, if you get my meaning."

"Are you ok Gary, you seem down in the dumps."

"Well to carry on your football analogy, I've been sent off, and I don't think I'll be playing again."

"Ron I need to go and see someone, but if it goes wrong, I need you to be there for everyone."

Yvonne walks in and says

"Who do you have to see?"

I make my excuses and dash out

11am

"Listen phoebe I need to tell you and michael something, I've got to go away for a while on a top secret mission."

"I'm not sure when I will be back but you will be fine, commander bond will check in on you."

" Michael you are the man of the house now, look after your mum."

Phoebe looks worried and says.

"Why does it sound like your never coming back."

"Like I said phoebe it's just another mission, I will see you soon."

I kiss them both goodbye trying to hold back the tears.

1pm

Time is running out I have 4 hours left it's quite ironic really.

A man that spends his life travelling through time,

is running out of time.

I'm sure if I could speak to Ron he would have a solution. But this is something I need to keep to myself.

Ron walks in with Yvonne and they both try to work out what's been wrong lately.

I just try to brush them off.

Yvonne says

" Thanks for the flowers today Gary, what did the card mean?"

I look up feeling angry and confused asking her to remind me what the card read.

She picks the card up and begins to read

Pretty Yvonne

Xoanon is a carved idol of a deity

3 seconds and I knew you were a goddess

2 minutes and I Knew I was in love.

Ron snatches the card from Yvonne and looks closely then stairs straight at me.

An hour later Yvonne has gone for a shower and Ron continues to look directly at me. But before he has a chance to ask me Ellie walks in.

For the next couple hours or so we make small talk untill Ellie asks Ron to drop her round to bens.

So it's half 4 time to leave.

I pick up my rucksack. Leave a letter addressed to Yvonne and Ron. Then I put a song on the stereo as I leave the house.

Caught out running

With just a little too much to hide

Maybe baby

Everything's gonna turn out fine

Please read the letter

I mailed it to your door

It's crazy how it all turned out

We needed so much more

Too late, too late

A fool could read the signs

Maybe baby

You'd better check between the lines

Please read the letter, I

Wrote it in my sleep

With help and consultation from

The angels of the deep

Once I stood beside a well of many words

My house was full of rings and

Charms and pretty birds

Please understand me, my

Walls come falling down

There's nothing here that's left for you

But check with lost and found

Please read the letter that I wrote

Please read the letter that I wrote.

4 months later

 **Chapter 10**

10:07am

"Look Yvonne you have read Gary's letter I think we need to trust what he said."

Yvonne reply's to Ron by snapping

"Read it to me one more time, and see if we can understand it."

Hello, I'm fine but I'm going

Underground for a long time I'm alive but

Getting punished!

Hope your all keeping well?

Guess I chose the wrong option years ago

And now I regret it, I should have listened

Instead I went for a pint

Today I released a song trying to

Stop the world bullying us all

Keep listening it may get played once

Expect it to be stopped very quickly

Look closely you may find me

Love you all Gary.

" I'm lost Yvonne I'm sorry, I see it's some kind of clue to where he is but nothing."

"I will try to get some help."

After reading the letter Ron decides to head to hoof and claw and see if he's been back there. He try's the cubicle first but the time portal is shut. Then he has an idea, maybe it's just family that can travel.

So with that he calls Ellie.

After half an hour Ellie turns up and Ron asks her to try and travel through. But after a few failed attempts a miserable Ron decides its time for a coffee. After putting his 6th sugar in his eyes spot something.

As he picks it up he bellows

" YOU BEAUTY."

11:30am

Ron bursts through the door shouting Yvonne... yvonne.

Yvonne enters the room

"Whats up Ron."

"Yvonne wow... I am what you would call the dogs genitalia."

"Ron I would call you many things a dogs sweaty ball bag is probably one of them."

"Your not understanding Yvonne I'm saying how good I am."

"I have solved Gary's letter, look closely at the letter from the flowers I found earlier."

"The start of each line is P X 3 2."

"Which is a time portal device, I knew that last time."

Ron now pulls out a pen and paper hands it to Yvonne and says.

"Following this basis you solve the letter for yourself."

Ron is watching the paper spelling out...

H U G H G A I T S K E L L

Yvonne looks up and says

"Who's Hugh Gaitskell?"

Ron reply's " I don't know."

"You don't know Ron I thought you'd solved it."

"Well I'm closer than you were Yvonne, I will dig around and try to find out who he is."

12:30pm

Ring ring

"Hello"

"Hi good afternoon my name is Ron am I speaking to Frankie deadman?"

"Yes speaking."

After a good chat with Frankie we have agreed to meet so I can speak with reg although he gets tired very easy.

2pm

"Hi reg it's commander bond do you remember me."

"Yes I remember where's young Gary."

"He's busy reg, I need to ask do you know someone called Hugh Gaitskell?"

"Not personally Ron he owed Gary a fair few bob during the war."

"Don't think he collected it though, is phoebe home yet?"

An hour or so after leaving according to phoebe the last thing Gary told her was his past has caught up with him.

So by putting 2 and 2 together I guess he is with Hugh Gaitskell. When walking home Ron gets grabbed by 4 men wearing balaclavas head covered hands bound and thrown in the back of a van.

After about a 20 minute drive. Ron finds himself sat in a chair still unable to look around he says.

"Are you mr Gaitskell?"

The mystery man lights up a cigar and in a well spoken manor he says.

"You have been digging in things that you don't understand."

"Gary did this and it didn't end well for him.

he has lost everything from friend to both wives oh and 2 kids."

"But mainly he started tampering with time."

"What people don't understand is we control you peasants on earth, if you start digging around then there will be a landslide, if you get my drift."

"Pardon the pun."

"I'm a reasonable guy I will let you have 1 question before we take you down."

Ron sweating and panicked says

"Take me down where?"

"Ron what a waste of a question, your friend said the same."

"Take him to 22-void."

Ron is in this circular room with mirrored corners nowhere to run or hide he notices a wall full of names of dead people from John Lennon to Margaret thatcher.

Ron gets a tap on the shoulder he turns around slowly expecting to be killed but instead he wipes away a tear and hugs his best friend.

"Gary your alive we need to get out of here."

"Calm down Ron we can't leave this is it, follow me I'll explain."

We head through a mirror and into Gary's new abode.

"Many years ago Ron when it all started I had to collect £25 quid from Hugh Gaitskell for a tv repair job."

"But instead I met phoebe and been time travelling ever since. All my travelling went unnoticed until we used the px32, to change something."

"It was then I came up on their radar."

"These people control everything from who's born to who dies."

"I have released a song about an hour ago under a false name to try and tell people."

"So where are all these dead zombies then."

An alarm goes of and I tell Ron to follow me it's roll call time. We are stood in a line with the likes of Elvis Presley, and Ron's mouth dropped open when stood next to George best.

6pm

"Mum come here this sounds like Dad on the radio, I'll turn it up."

We are all born for just one thing

Some to act some to sing

I know a secret so strong

I have held it for far too long

People long for their happy ending

It doesn't come I'm not pretending

You know death cannot be replaced

So man up and see what you face

People die for what they believe

Lennon, Kennedy Di they had to leave

We all go to work to afford our life

So be happy and enjoy your kids and wife

Never be ruled and told what to do

People of importance don't have a clue

Never trust anyone but yourself

Otherwise you may as well sit on a shelf

My message to you all is stay happy

Don't ever give up even if life is crappy

Never be put down just follow your dreams

Trust me and you'll burst at the seems.

The song ends and the dj says

Lovely new song from travelling Gary.

Yvonne and Ellie wipes their tears away and Yvonne says.

"Gary... your dad is alive.

 **Chapter 11**

December 21st 10am.

So me and Ron have been stuck in 22-void and after countless as I see it speeches. I, Gary sparrow have an idea that can put all this back to the way it was. I have a meeting with mr gaitskell, this afternoon I've decided to offer my services in exchange for my life back.

Ron enters the room and says.

"Gary I think I've sorted it, I've been to see him and he will release us."

"There must be something he wants in return Ron."

"Well Gary there is but as I see it, this is a small price to pay for freedom, just don't ask questions."

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed too."

2:30pm

We are blindfolded and being led down a winding corridor all I can hear is loud laughter, which is beginning to drive me crazy, and the stench of cigars. I'm so excited to be free, to have my life back.

We are now stood in a circular room with our blindfolds removed there is a round light beam spinning, gradually increasing in speed.

I look around and realise I'm in Duckett's passage with Ron.

I'm not quite sure which way I'm heading or how I got here.

Ron smiles and says " welcome Home Gary."

Im not sure what's going on I'm trying to think of my last memory.

But as Ron and I head back to the Royal Oak I spot something very different about him.

And before entering the pub I remember bright lights and stench of cigars. I walk in the pub and it's like nothing has changed reg is his daft old self, phoebe is cooking rissoles for tea again.

I turn to Ron and ask what's happened but he just brushes the question off.

After a few hours of beer Ron becomes a little more open.

" Ron I remember flashing lights and lots of mirrors, what happened?"

Finally after much persuasion I got the truth out of him. He has told me everything to do with Hugh gaitskell.

But the one thing he was cagey about was how we became free.

I'm so happy to be free so I stand up and say.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to sing you all a beautiful song I recently wrote, called we see it all.

here goes."

Big brother has come

Big brother has gone

Times change

People move on

The world is ending

It's falling apart

Please just give us a new start

We are all guilty, stop pretending

You stroll around head held high

All your decisions are wrong, why?

Because all you care about is yourself

The big problems are left in the shelf

You would never let us have our say

Truth is your just too afraid

We will stand up and fight

And we will, put you right.

December 22nd midday

After last nights fun and games in the Royal Oak I decide it's time to see Yvonne. But as I leave the Royal Oak I spot Ron's wallet on the floor.

I open it up just to make sure it's his and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Ron what have you done?

 **CHAPTER 12**

December 24th

Me and Ron got back in the present day yesterday and everything is back to how it should be. Me and Yvonne are happy, Ron is with flick. And Ellie and I have lots of lost time to catch up on.

Ron enters the room and says.

"Afternoon Gary, you alright."

"Fine thanks Ron, what's you and flick been up to."

"Well Gary we've spent all morning having..."

"Whoa stop there Ron too much info."

"For your information Gary I was going to say we spent all morning having to do housework."

"Oh well that's ok Ron."

I see a beaming smile on Ron's face as he then says.

"We had to tidy up because of flicks insatiable appetite for you know what."

Back at the Royal Oak phoebe walks in on reg sweeping the pub floor singing

It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini

That she wore for the first time today.

An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini

So in the locker she wanted to stay.

Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more!

"Reg you've been singing that same song all morning can you change the record."

"It's not a record phoebe it was me singing."

Back in the present day I'm off to do some Christmas shopping with Ellie. Then after that I'm going for a pint with Ron.

4pm

I'm back at home after a lovely day with my daughter and I'm sat down eating roast beef that Yvonne has cooked. All I can think about is how Christmas Day tomorrow is going to be awkward.

But still I've had 2 meals 50years apart before and succeeded.

I'm sure my plan will work.

After lots of chatting and Yvonne rubbing her leg on my thigh She leans over the dinner table and whispers.

"Shall we go upstairs."

I give her a kiss and whilst smiling I jokingly say

"Ok but we'll have to be quick I'm going out with Ron tonight."

7:30pm

Yvonne has worn herself out and is now sprawled out on the bed i lean down and kiss her luscious red lips. I have just showered and I'm heading to Ron's house for a beer.

I've picked up some beers and a bottle of prosecco for flick.

We are all getting drunk and having a merry time. I turn and say I heard a good joke today.

"Doctor, doctor, I keep seeing into the future!

When did this start?

Next Thursday afternoon."

Flick turns to me and puts her arm round me and says.

"Ron tells me you write songs how about you sing one, there is a keyboard over there."

After a few minutes I came up with this song called a soldier.

We're silent by day and silent by night

If you cross us your in for a hell of a sight

We fight by day and fight by night

You can't see us even in broad day light

We are the soldiers of the unknown

Some of us say we're just on loan

We fight through steel and mud

Some of our friends covered in blood

We're invisible to the untrained eye

Nobody told us we're here to die

We all live of this pleasant land

Thankfully there's a river on hand

I could tell stories your teeth would itch

Together 200 soldiers sleep in this ditch

Christmas comes and Christmas goes

To be honest nobody here really knows

When we're here we treat everyone equal

When we come home you treat us evil

The only reason we're here is to save you

Truth is you don't have a clue

Would you repay the favour do it for us

Too late we're here with no fuss

This is real it's not pretend

So support us right to the end.

Christmas morning

 **CHAPTER 13**

3:30am Christmas morning the house is silent. I creep down the stairs to find that santa has been.

My plan is get back to the Royal Oak leave presents and a note for phoebe. Spend Christmas with Yvonne and do a disappearing act this afternoon. Sounds simple.

As I'm making my way down duckett's passage I hear someone whispering.

"Gary... Gary."

At first I think I'm imagining it, what with the lack of sleep. So I keep heading towards the door of the Royal Oak. Just as I put my hand on the door knob, a hand is placed on my shoulder.

I turn around slowly to see Ron.

"Ron you scared the life out of me."

"Gary I understand your predicament today so I've formulated a cunning plan and I'm really excited about it."

"When Yvonne and Ellie tells you there plans today for Christmas just go along with it.

"Thank me later."

So I have left some presents under our tree in the Royal Oak. It's now 9am and I can hear someone stirring upstairs.

Yvonne and Ellie enter the room I kiss them both on the cheek and wish them a merry Christmas. It looks like Yvonne loves her new necklace, and Ellie is excited about her new make up set.

As for Ron he loves his signed Gazza t-shirt I got him.

Yvonne stands up and says

"Instead if cooking Christmas dinner I would like to take you all out to the lovely restaurant opposite hoof and claw."

Oh no I look at Ron who's grinning at me m, hoping his plan isn't like the last 2meals 50years apart. That was a disaster.

Ron says "look Yvonne we are having xmas dinner on our own give you both some time."

Midday

Just before we all leave I try to question Ron about the business card I found in his wallet. He brushes the question off saying it's his life.

Me Yvonne and Ellie are all laughing and joking through our Christmas meal. Pulling crackers telling jokes and getting merry.

"Ellie What did Adam say to his wife on the day before Christmas?It's Christmas, Eve!"

"Ha That's so cheesy Dad, I've got one, but I don't get it."

"Which famous playwright was terrified of Christmas?Noël Coward!"

I laugh uncontrollably thinking I must remember that one. Yvonne and Ellie are looking at me like I'm crazy.

Still chuckling to myself I see this big burly bloke towering over me and he says.

"Mr sparrow would you please come with me, I have your gift for Yvonne back at my house."

"Lady Yvonne don't worry if your husband is a while it'll be worth it."

As I leave the restaurant he leads me into hoof and claw where Ron has decorated it like the 60s.

And sat at the table is the stunning phoebe, Michael and reg. so once again I'm trying to eat two meals one after the other. We start to pull crackers and I tell them that joke. "Which famous playwright was terrified of Christmas?Noël Coward!"

Ron's 60's Christmas cd has finished playing and the radio comes on playing.

Hello from the other side

I must have called a thousand times

To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home. Phoebe stands up looking annoyed

"Gary who's singing your song."

Before I can think of an excuse Ron brings a big parcel in with phoebe's name on it.

And he says "Gary sold his song to a lady called Adele in return for this gift for you, merry Christmas."

It's a 30in colour tv all there faces light up in amazement. Once again commander bond has saved my skin.

10pm

I'm back at the Royal Oak partying and begin to play a new song I've wrote called dream.

Just before I play I speak the words

"Have you ever had a dream that you thought was real?"

What about split personality

Which is reality

Is your life a dream

Is dreams your life

What would you choose

If you had a choice

You need to say what you feel

And feel what you say

Come on do it today

In a dreamworld everything can come true

Even angels will look after you

You moan that dreams never come true

Just follow them through

No one can dream like you

Think about what you dream

Maybe it will make you scream

So can you talk in your sleep

Because all you normally do is weep

There is no need to be afraid

What you dream is what you made.


End file.
